transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Dude Looks Like a Lady
Six Lasers - Bar Moon That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Obvious exits: Nepsa Spaceport leads to Six Lasers - Nepsa Spaceport. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Windshear has arrived. Impactor has arrived. Topspin has arrived. Powerglide has arrived. Windshear has no idea what hes doing here. But here he is. He just got off a 3 day drinking binge and somehow through that ended up fighting Jazz. He doesnt remember much about it but assumes it was fun. And now after some workout in the Arena testing out some mods that Soundwave just done with him, the Seeker has decided to come here for some time out and just kick back and relax for a bit. He strolls in like he owns the place, like he knows hes all that and a bag of energon chips and finds a table in the corner. Sitting down, Windy puts his back to the wall and motions for someone to wait on him. Sometimes, you just need a bar where no one knows your name. Right now, Catechism sure does. She sits at the bar, on a swivel stool, sucking listlessly at what is her... oh, she's lost count. Again. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, more. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor! She's just gone for a nice, dark energon, with amber undertones to the pink, not as hard or as expensive as her usual fare. Catechism is peripherally aware, out of the corners of her optics, that Windshear has sat down at a table somewhere behind. So much for no one knowing her name. "Hnn." Impactor pushes the swingy doors with a hand, half sauntering ... half stumbling into the bar. Behind him are an assorted cast of Autobots, all banded together to get their drink on! The Wrecker leader shoots a smiling mug to all those gathered here, looking for a table they can occupy. Neither of the Decepticons catch his notice however, as he sits down at a corner stall with enough seats for them. "Barkeep, I order you to bring us an ener-pitcher of your finest stock! My *hiccup* friends and I are in need of good drink, and was told at the last ten bars or so that you guys had one -helluva- selection!" he sputters out, optics somewhat crossed. Sky Lynx says, "Ahem, attention please. Congratulations are in order for two of our fellow comrades, Sandstorm and Patchwork. For exemplary performance during the recent crisis, the two are awarded the Star of Recognition." Nightbeat says, "Word of advice: don't use it as a throwing star." "Hell yeah! Let's get stinko!" Powerglide hollers as he trails behind Impactor. It's obvious by the half empty bottle in his hand and his drunken gait that he's been pre-gaming. "YEAH! Get us your..../FINEST/ stock!" he says loudly as he sits down at the corner stall. "FINE...Like a SEXY WOMAN.' Arcee says, "Three cheers for our brave friends!" Military XO Impactor says, "Hip hip..." Powerglide says, "WOOP WOOP!" Air Raid is here because Imp's here. Not Powerglide. And he wasn't given much of a choice, not that he protested any. It just so happens that few choice 'cons are present, but Raid will be glad to ignore them for some more sweet high grade. He stumbles significantly more that Impactor, not quite having the tolerance the Wrecker does. "BARKEEP!" he barks, then promptly forgets his extra order, and simply clings to the table as if it'll keep him upright. Air Raid says, "HOORAY! *hic*" Powerglide says, "Good job, guys! Too bad your medals fail in comparison to MINE." Military XO Impactor says, "Nono, I mean my hip. I *hiccup* think it's busted." Air Raid says, "Shhhould probably get that looked at." Sandstorm says, "... I see the Boss is making up for lost time away from a bar already." Powerglide says, "I'm sure Grimlock can fix that." Topspin double times it behind Impactor since the Wrecker leader is so much larger than the jumpstarter. He takes a seat beside the purple boss bot. He seems very intent on not touching anything. He looks around at the cast of characters in the bar and mutters something under his breath. His particle beam rifle is pulled out under the table and kept from view but at the ready just in case. He looks to Impactor, "THIS was the nicest place around to celebrate at ?" Catechism can fly to the ends of the universe, seeking out the worst dive bars, and yet, she can't avoid her own people. She would find that funny, if she was in the mood, but given her current temper, she idly wonders if there's a tracking device planted on her somewhere. Windshear could be chance, Air Raid and Impactor could be coincidence, but Powerglide is conspiracy. She swivels around in her chair, leaning back against the bar, and she looks at the newcomers thoughtfully. Hmm. Grimlock says, "You Impactor sound like him Kup! Only not as cool." Military XO Impactor says, "And you my friend ... sound sober." Arcee says, "Cigars don't make you cool, Grimlock. It's a bad habit even though you do get the gravelly voice." Military XO Impactor says, "Who's really the loser *hiccup* here?" Air Raid says, "Haaahahaa..." Sandstorm is trying to remain serious for the little ceremony, but can't help but laugh. "Yep, Impactor's back to normal after that trip." Windshear isnt paying much attention as he orders his drink but when the Autobots start bellowing once they come in he casually looks over at whos coming in. Great... Wreckers and Pwerglide and... Air Raid? He frowns and takes his drink when it arrives, lights a *tf* cig and leans back in his chair glancing around. He spots Catechism and just nods at her as he works on his drink. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock no loser! Me KING!" Grimlock says, "You Purple-Pants just am LIGHTWEIGHT." Powerglide says, "OH SNAP." Air Raid says, "Ohohoho!" Military XO Impactor says, "Alright Grim, you ... me, mono e mono. Barmoon. Drinking contest." Air Raid says, "YESSS!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "This will not end well..." Topspin says, "Primus help us." Sandstorm says, "But amusing!" Powerglide says, "WOO!" Arcee says, "Boys will be boys, I suppose!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Just don't ask me to join in. I can't hold my high-grade for anything." "I propose a toast!" Powerglide says, rising out of his chair with his bottle held high. "To uhhh....ME! Because I'm so awesome!" He takes a sip. "Okay, now I propose a toast to...uh..." Powerglide looks around. "To Air Raid! For being a loser!" He takes another sip. "Nice, now why don't ya keep 'em comin' lass and they'll be a nice tip in it for ya!" Impactor exclaims as the server arrives with their drinks. When she steps away, the Wrecker leader gives her bottom a nice pinch. Which is swiftly met with a slap across the face, as she stomps off. "Well lads, dig in!" he cries out, pouring himself a glass and downing it almost as fast. "Here here, to Air Raid ... for being a loser!" Impactor shouts out, downing another drink. Ah. Windshear has deigned to notice her, Catechism sees. She reaches back and twirls her latest drink absently, before lifting it to her lips. Then, finally, she nods back. Catechism holds up four fingers to Windshear and then jerks her head over at Impactor, Topspin, Powerglide, and Air Raid. Seems even the Autobots don't appreciate their knock-off Seekers, given how they're treating the Aerialbot. Topspin drops his head and slaps his palm over his forehead and mutters, "Primus save me.." he looks over at poor Air Raid, picks up his drink and salutes the aerobot but decides not to add the bit about being a loser. Windshear raises an optic ridge as he quietly sets his drink down with a glance to the Autobots, "Well now.." he rasps, "Interesting to see Autobots being as obnoxious as weve always known them to be...." Impactor says, "Now now Topspin, ya gotta call tha lad a loser ... toasting tradition 'n all!" Air Raid is using all of his concentration and trying quite hard not to smack his face into the table. Eventually he notices a tan seeker and waves enthusiastically. He's cut off by Powerglide. "Wha'! Shaddap! YER the loser, loser!" He pouts at Impactor. "I'M NOT A LOSER! I have a LENSE!" He points to his shiny lense, and salutes Topspin smugly. Then Impactor pipes up again, and Raid huffs, slamming his fists on the table. "Hey! Heyyyy it's that conehead," Raid gestures widely at Catechism. "HEY CUTIE!" Powerglide looks shocked! "Well I've NEVER!" He downs whats left in the bottle and slams it on the table. "You are SO rude!" Then he takes a mug and fills it with the energon from the pitcher. "Ugh! The nerve of some robots!" He takes a long sip. "No respect! No respect at-HEY! No fair! Only I am allowed to hit on women!" Powerglide begins to wave his arms around (spilling his drink in the process). "HEY SEXY, YOU WANNA GET WITH A REAL HERO?" Catechism snaps for another drink from the bar. Then, she snatches it up and leaves her empties behind, headed toward Air Raid. She very pointedly focuses on Air Raid and inquires, voice perhaps a bit sweet, "What's with the bling?" Catechism quite ignores Powerglide - if the Minibot gets into a fight with the Aerialbot, all the better. She'll laugh. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock do that LATERER. When me actually can get to wherever you is. Spaceship take long time. Space big." Saboteur Foxfire giggles. Sandstorm says, ".. I told ya to just take one of the shuttles" "But seriously, it's good ta *hiccup* be back lads. BARKEEP, nother round!" Impactor shouts out, standing up on his chair with a drink held high above his head. "Here ye, Here ye. This toast goes to ... uhh, him!" the Wrecker blathers, pointing at Topspin. "No one knows what ya are, and ya still kick the aft. Way to be Topspin!" Finally done with his mini-speech, Mr. Purple-pants takes a mighty long gulp from his drink. Grimlock says, "Them still slow! Him Impactor be passed out by time me Grimlock get there!" Military XO Impactor says, "Sure, I understand ya have a curfew ta keep Grimmy." Air Raid says, "HAHAHA!" Air Raid is /very/ surprised to see Catechism suddenly approaching him. He leans back against Powerglide, looking defensive, "Bling? N'... Peej here thinks your cute, uhh... CHEERS TOPSPIN!" Windshear isnt sure what to make of the fact that it seems no one heard him. Hes not that interested whether they heard him or not. He catches Raid start to wave at him and tilts his head once acknowledging the slight greeting and then watches Catechism head over and decides to just watch the fireworks that hes sure is about to happen at this point. Topspin takes a big gulp of his drink and holds it in his mouth for as long as possible before spitting it out all over the table, "Gyaaaah! That tastes like what Trypticon uses to clean his feet with!" he peers at the faint glowing pink liquid in his mug, "I've heard of low grade but never extra low grade energon.. this is the bar's BEST?!" then he looks at Air Raid, "I wouldn't touch anytihng in here if I were you, you might get space rust or worse!" then his head turns to look at whatPowerglide is trying to flirt with. He sighs and is thankful that he's holding his rifle under the table. Impactor says, "You've drank Trypticon's foot cleaning solution before?" "TO TOPSPIN!" Powerglide cheers before chugging his drink. "You know, I don't normally compliment other people but...urp...but.." He throws an arm around Topspin's shoulders. "You're alright. It's pretty cool how you uhhh transform in like three seconds or whatever." Powerglide reaches across the table, grabs the pitcher, and refills his glass. He's a little dissapointed that Catechism ignores him but he's used to that kind of thing. Besides, someone else has caught his eye.. "Yo...Topspin...Check out the babe over there.." He points at Windshear. Catechism suggests mildly, "Never order the most expensive thing on the menu, boys. It's rarely worth it. But really... that lense stuck on your chest like a bird splat." She reaches out a finger, evidently intent on trying to poke Air Raid in the chest. "New look?" Then, she calls over to Windshear, "Homegirl! C'mon over." Yes, she knows Windshear is male. She sees no harm in playing along, however. "Bird splat?!" Raid sputters, and continues to try and lean away when Catechism prods him. "D-don't t- *hic* don't touch it! It's... not a new look." He attempts to talk smooth, hand cradling his chin which keeps sliding right off, "Between you n' me, sweetwings, I think it's magic or sommat. It can shoot stuff!" Topspin looks mildly nervous at Powerglide and then over at Windshear, "Um, Powerglide.. I don't think thats a femme. And if it is.. she got hit by Galvatron's ugly cannon a few too many times I think. But you're more than welcome to her if you like." he says with a smirk then looks over to Cattechism, "Hey Air Raid is putting the moves on your femme." Windshear blinks and looks around. Last he knew he was a mech. He points to himself as he looks at Powerglide like 'me? what?' then he hears Catechism's comment. That one he didnt seem actually said seriously so he gets up and walks over to Catechisn and the Autobots, "What have we here?" he asks as he looks at the drunk bots and causually sips his own drink. "Be careful. Catechism, they might have something contagious..." "That wretched looking femme? Geez, yer standard in wimmen sure has dropped a few notches hasn't it Peej?" Impactor smirks off, getting down from the chair and seizing the pitcher. Not bothering with the cup anymore, the Wrecker leader takes a long chug from the container and slams it back down to the table, burping soon afterwards. Powerglide glares at Topspin. "What you trying to say? That I can only attract ugly women? Huh? Is that it?" He prods the Jumpstarter in the chest, "Well I'll have you know that I flirt with only the sexiest of women, okay!?" He sips his drink. Yeah, what he said definitely made sense to him. "Oh! Shhh! She's here!" Powerglide clears his throat and, instead of getting out of his chair and walking around to greet Windshear, he just climbs on top of the table. "Hellllloooooooo..." Catechism ooohs, appropriately impressed as Air Raid says he thinks his lense is magic and that it shoots things. She says lowly, "I'd love a ticket to see that gun show. Is it better than your built-in weaponry? Not that your standard armament is anything to sneeze at. A regular terror of the skies, you are." Now to see how Windshear handles an amorous Powerglide. That ought to be good. Windshear hears the insutls on his looks and doesnt know what to be more irate about; the fact that hes been confused for a femme or that hes an ugly one at that.... he starts to say somethign when Powerglide gets on the table and looks him in the face and says 'hellloooooo'. the Seeker takes a step back from the totally liquired breath. "Powerglide.. check yourself, mech, Im not a she!" "Pffft! Like I haven't heard that one before!" Powerglide scoffs. "Listen lady, I've heard it all! 'Oooh, I'm already in a relationship!' 'Ooooohhh, I have to wash my hair' which doesn't even make sense half the time." He nods. "I'm a smart cookie. You can't get rid of me that easilly. Sooo..... You have any hot sisters orr..." Impactor stares at Windshear, closing one optic to really focus on the Cybertronian. "Wait, ya look familiar fer some reason." he grumbles, looking 'her' up and down. Tan brown paint job, blade things, tetrajet altmode, seeker ... the Wrecker leader puts the puzzle all together. "I beat yer brother up all the time, what's his name ... Shinwield!" Air Raid quickly grabs his drink so that Powerglide doesn't kick it off with his big stupid feet. He plays right into Catechism's hands, absolutely charmed. "Why thank you, my femme! I'mmmm not so surrrre it's better than what I've got, but it packs a punch; I'd be glad to shhhhow ya'," he slurrs, ignoring the mechly mechs hitting on poor, pretty Windshear. Windshear stares at Powerglides ramble and then hears Impactor and shoots him a look. "Brother?" he pauses for a moment oddely and then figures out just what the drunk bot said, "Oh..yea...'Shinwield'.." he frowns slightly. WOw hes never had his name butchered quite like that before. That wasnt bad actually. He smirks ever so slightly, dangerously, "Funny you should brag about beating up... my.. brother.. think you can take me on too?" Catechism static-coughs and tries to elbow Windshear. "Windy here is trying to say that she ain't just some 'she' - she's all woman, all lady, all night." This isn't being alone, but it's a hell of a lot more amusing! She clasps her hands together, against her chest, and she gushes hopefully, "Oh, show me, Air Raid! Shoot those empties?" Impactor says, "Hahaha, I don't beat up girls." Air Raid says, "Powerglide, frag, that's a mech, not a femme." Sandstorm says, "Powerglide is hitting on mechs? Don't tell Moonracer! *laughs*" Air Raid says, "PRIMUS what an idiot." Powerglide glares at Impactor. "Hey hey HEY! Back off, man! I saw her first! I CALLED DIBS!" He crawls off the table and lands on the floor on his face but bounces back with ease. "So tell me, sweet-cheeks, you ever get with an ex Prime Minister before?" Powerglide says, "Uhhhh" Powerglide says, "I know she aint a looker but you don't have to be so mean, Air Raid." Air Raid says, "..." Powerglide says, "Beauty is on the INSIDE." Air Raid says, "You sure your girlfriend would be happy about this?" Windshear splutters and hes not sure just who or waht comment hes spluttering at; Cates' or Imps. He opens his mouth to say somethign and then closes it. Then opens it again and pauses..."Does this... girl look like shes that easy to beat u--" Powerglide speaks up suddenly and he looks at the smaller Autobot, "Wait what?" Powerglide says, "I have a girlfriend!?" Nightbeat says, "Several." Powerglide says, "W-WHAAAT?" Nightbeat says, "You're kind of a ladies's man, but Primus alone knows why." Powerglide says, "Well, I am pretty sexy." Air Raid says, "Don't tell him that!" Powerglide says, "I mean, I'm red..." Air Raid says, "Guhhhh." Powerglide says, "I can fly.." Air Raid says, "I'm red and I can fly!" Topspin forces out a smile at Powerglide He sets his mug down and holds up his hand defensively, "Okay okay.. I didn't say you only date ugly femmes.. besides aren't you dating Moonracer? And she's a top notched catch." he nods and whews when the minibot moves away and climbs on the table and facepalms again, "Oh Primus.. I'm going to get shot, aren't I..?" he mutter." His finger activates and powers up his particle beam rifle just in case. Leaning back, the bright side is Powreglide trouncing around the table may knock over the Trypticon feet drinks. He looks over to Impactor again, "Should we try to stop him? They are Decepticons after all.." he says that last bit very softly s if not to rouse suspecion. Air Raid says, "Lookit this conehead chick fallin' all over me!" Air Raid says, "LOOKIT!" Powerglide says, "Dude, she's drunk." Powerglide says, "Doesn't count." "Have at 'er Peej, I was just sayin' ... that's all." Impactor exclaims, looking hurt that the minibot would think that he'd try to femmeblock on him. Sandstorm says, "Guys, don't go overboard out there." He's trying HARD not to snicker too noticably. "Rodimus won't like it if we have to come bail you out of some moon prison, one rescue was bad enough!"" "Yeeeuppp...Bet you didn't know I was the Prime Minister of England!" Powerglide says, grinning like a madman under his mask. "Of course, I was under mind control at the time but hey! There have been worst prime ministers. Sooo...." Powerglide puts his arm around Windshear as best he can (there is a size difference after all) "What's your sign, baby?" Topspin says, "Shut up.. you're not the one whos about to get shot over these drunken circuit breaks!" Powerglide says, "Chill out, man! We'll find you a girl.." Air Raid smiles up at Catechism and takes another mechly swig, before reaching to pat her hand. "Sure, I'll show ya' how she fires. Later. Kinda' kickin' back right now, seein' as ya' /imprisoned/ me. What's YOUR sign?" he asks, pulling a bit from Powerglide, who seems to be doing pretty well. Air Raid says, "I dunno' Peej... who would want a 'bot that transforms in /3 seconds/..." Saboteur Foxfire is busy laughing his tail off. Don't mind him. Powerglide says, "Pffffffttthahahahhahaha!" Sandstorm quickly stifles the radio so people can't hear him cracking up. Catechism smiles at Air Raid, and she plants one jet-exhaust boot up on the table, and then she taps one of her wings, hand moving down to the Decepticon symbol. "That's my sign. I think the purple matches my knees. And hey. Don't be hatin'. That was all business. I'm sure you're a swell guy off the clock. You ever do the air show circuit?" Windshear ducks out from under Powerglide's reaching arm and hsi optics blaze crimsom for a second. "I think that's your sign." he rumbles as he dodges the Autobot's arm. He glance at Catechism and for a moment wonder how in the slag can they not tell which one of them is a femme and which ones a mech. What were they drinking before they came in here? "Hahahahaha, look Peej ... yer femme playin' hard ta get!" Impactor laughs, ordering another few pitchers from the barkeep. "Woooaaahohohohoho!" Powerglide pulls his arm back and shakes his hand like he just touched something hot. "Damn! I like it when you girls play that game. Makes the victory taste all the sweeter." He sips his drink. "I never got your name, good looking.." "Imp, my mech, maybe you should let up," Raid mutters, just sore that he's unable to drink from the pitcher. At Catechism's insignia, he scoffs, and points at his own. "Babe, this would look so much better on you. Yeah I do those air shows! Do 'em damn well, you should see me. I know all th' stunts. Do you? *hic*" Catechism murmurs, "Oh, I'd certainly love to see you at an air show." He wouldn't last a minute at the kind of shows she attends, but it wouldn't lessen her enjoyment of the inevitable crash. "Think you'll use your lense in the show?" Impactor sighs, as Air Raid is drawn in by talk of *shudder* air shows. What a loser. The Wrecker leader takes another chug from the pitcher, then pours a glass and slides it towards Topspin. "Drink up boyo, time ta celebrate!" Air Raid idly taps at his lense, studying Catechism quietly for a moment. He's far too inebriated to sense any danger, having passed that responsibility off to Impactor - who hasn't grunted unhappily yet. The sigh doesn't count. "Yeah, sure, if it'll wow the crowd." He sidles out of the booth and tries to stand without clinging to anything for balance. "I guess I could show ya' *hic* now, if ya' /really/ want." Topspin slams his free hand on the table but doesn't stand up in risk of exposing his drawn weapon, "Hey, I don't WANT a girl!! Femmes can't compete with the thrill you get from BASE jumping or white water rafting!!" he gives Impactor a nudge, "Tell him I'm right, besides femmes are nothing but trouble, as are relationships!" then he sits back down after he's had his say in the matter and buries his face into his palm once more just wishing this night would be over already. Air Raid says, "Aw Toppers, why aren't you drunk yet?" "Hey man...if you're, you know...robogay that's cool," Powerglide says calmly. Windshear gets sidetracked at the talk of Air Shows for a second then looks back at Powerglide, "My name's, Windshear...." he rasps and wonders if the drunk has ever seen a 'femme' with a goatee before... Sandstorm says, "He holds his ener-booze well." Air Raid says, "Naw he's just too upset about bein' surrounded by babes!" Topspin says, "What babes? Those two seadonkies?!" Or a femme that sounds like a baratone general grievus... Air Raid says, "WELL the one I'M talking to is a babe." Catechism moves a bit closer to Air Raid, trying to give him someone he can lean on, since he looks oh-so-wobbly. (If only there was a cliff nearby.) Doing his Fireflight impression, she guesses. Catechism says softly, "Why, you don't think it'll dazzle the crowd? C'mon, show me, and I can tell you for sure. I'm sure it will." "Windshear...Windshear.." Powerglide taps his chin. The name sounded so familiar. "Windshear...Windshear...Win-" Suddenly, Powerglide looks like he just saw a ghost. "W-Windshear...." Powerglide says, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME THAT WAS WINDSHEAR!?" Impactor says, "Windshear, that's it ... the name of your brother, right?" Air Raid says, "HAHA!" Topspin says, "Yes, at least you're talking to a femme, but Powerglide is talking to a MAN!" Powerglide says, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Air Raid says, "AHAHAHA!" Powerglide says, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Powerglide says, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" Sandstorm says, "...." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Bwahahahahahahahahahah!" Sandstorm says, ".... -Keep- happening? Dude, what HAVE you been doing in your freetime?" Saboteur Foxfire keeps laughing. Nightbeat says, "Maybe you ran outta women, an' had to start hittin' on the men." Air Raid inhales, "BAAAAAAHAHAHAH!" Powerglide says, "I'd rather not discuss what I do in my free time, thank you very much!" Topspin says, "You don't want to know bro.." Air Raid says, "You've been talkin' ta' Jayson, haven't you." "Impactor," Powerglide whispers. "I think I am going to be very sick very soon. Can you get me a bucket?" Powerglide says, "What's he got to do with anything?" Catechism immediately insists, "Not my bucket!" out of nowhere. Topspin says, "And how do you get drunk off of trypticon feet juice?" Powerglide says, "I don't feel so good anymore.." "Hey, I ain't yer stinkin' maid. Sides, the barkeep will surely pick *hiccup* up the mess!" Impactor laughs, grabbing onto his sides to keep from falling over. Windshear can't help it and starts laughing!!!! "This is great... hahaha and you know Im recording all this.. Powerglide...." he goes of into a nother fit of laughter. Powerglide looks like he's going to die. "N-no!" "Bucket? Not in your bucket... Wellll then! This way, my femme!" Raid takes Catechism's hand and heads for the exit, giving Impactor a small wave. "I'll be right back, sirrrr. Good luck with your mech, Powerglide." "Noooo... Windshear stops laughing just long enough to look at Impactor, "Uhhh yea thats my brother's name....and how do you think I feel talkign to the mech who beat up .. my brother?" First Aid says, "One should watch their consumption levels of enerhol." Catechism lets Air Raid take her hand, though it pains her so. Okay, he could be tricking her into an ambush in a dark alley, but if he does, she'll just beat his face in and steal his stupid lense. Beating and stealing are two of her specialties, as a Decepticon. She waves to the crowd and shouts to Windshear, "Stay classy, chica!" Air Raid says, "Thanks doc. Good thing *hic* you're tuned in. Primus, what would we do without ya'!" Nightbeat says, "Walk it off." "Noooo..." Powerglide whimpers. He looks so sad, so defeated. "This is some sort of horrible joke, right? Right!?" The minibot sighs sadly. "I...I think I'm going to sit down." Powerglide crawls back over the table and sorta falls over into his seat. Topspin shoots a look at Impactor, "Is this how he got captured by the alien?" then he looks back out the door and then peers over at Powerglide, "Hey, can I ask out Moonracer snce you seem to have a new femme?" he smirks only being half serious really. He decides to power down his rifle as the danger level seems to have died down a lot. That and possibly everyone is too drunk to hit anything if shooting were to commence. Air Raid says, "He shoots, he SCORES! Take THAT Peej! I'm so awesome." Powerglide makes a sobbing noise. First Aid says, "No doubt exert yourselves and catch cosmic rust. Have you read my pamphlet titled, 'Plasma scorching and You'?" Sandstorm could possibly be rolling his optics, not that you can see it. "Yes, I read the one you gave me, doc." Air Raid says, "I have ten copies!" "Okay, fun time is over. Ya had yer fun Catechism, now it's time ta let us get back ta celebratin'." Impactor chimes in, getting up from the table and walking towards the pair of planes that are frollicing about. Windshear sits down in a (hopefully) an empty chair at the table and looks at Powerglide, "You did it all by yourself there, Powerglide." he snickers, "Im touched..." he lights a cig and finishes his drink, motioning for another. Air Raid is not about to get... femmeblocked when he's come this far, and whirls to face Impactor, grinning. "C'mon, I'm just gonna' fly around a bit, no harm!" First Aid says, "Good." "Oh, HA HA HA! Yes! Let's all LAUGH IT UP at POWERGLIDE'S EXPENSE!" Powerglide slams a fist on the table. "HA HA HA HA." He looks to his left, then to his right. Then he makes his hand like a telephone and brings it to the side of his face. "But seriously...call me" he whispers. Catechism snorts, "You don't think your men can handle themselves, Impactor? Tsk. Show a little faith. Oh wait, you were calling Air Raid a loser earlier, weren't you?" She puts her other hand on her hip and shakes her head sadly. "C'mon sweetie, lemme see how you fly." She tries to tug Air Raid clear out the door. Air Raid just gives Impactor a stupidly happy look and a thumbs-up as he's dragged off. "I hope he catches a virus," Powerglide says before sipping his drink. Catechism runs off with Air Raid! Man, if only she needed to sell Air Raid for something, she's sure she could talk him right into a box. But she doesn't need to sell Air Raid, unfortunately. Outside, there are bars, bars, and more bars. Bars inside bars. She waves her free arm wildly, and she pleads, "C'mon, show me what it does!" "So not fair.." Powerglide grumbles as he downs the rest of his drink. Windshear snickers and just works on hsi drink. But seriously, that was freaking him out.. hes knows hes a looker but hes never been confused for a femme before... oh no.. no way hes going to tell anyone about this, thats for sure. With the group he hangs with he'd never live it down! Air Raid 'dusts' himself off and tries to sober up a bit. Drinking and flying has never really gone well for him. "Alright sweetwings, whaddaya'-whoa!" He gets dragged away even further and eventually slows and pries free. "Okay okay! What should I shoot though?" He transforms and takes to the air, circling woozily. Air Raid shifts and twists, pieces sliding into place to form his F-15E Strike Eagle mode. Catechism knows, Windshear! She knows it all! How Windshear is the prettiest Seeker princess of them all! But she is outside, trying to convince Air Raid to do something unwise. Catechism shrugs and suggests, "Garbage cans? Street lights? Fire hydrants?" Impactor stumbles towards the doorway with his drink, but is held at the door by the bouncer for drink payment. "Are ya serious? Just put it on his tab!" he shouts, still trying to get past while pointing towards Powerglide. Powerglide looks exasperated. "What!? Don't tell him that! I don't have any money!" Strike Eagle sets his sights on an unfortunate garbage can and charges up, so to speak. Oh yeah, this won't draw attention. At least it won't last two episodes. A brilliant white bolt fires from his nose cone and obliterates the receptical, and scaring off the hobos surrounding it. "Hah! Whoa," he murmurs, listing to one side as sirens sound in the distance. Catechism claps, clearly delighted, as Air Raid waintonly destroys the garbage can - but she double-takes. Whoa. That's some punch he's packing. She rubs her bleary optics. Catechism crows, "Do more tricks! What else can you do with your lense?" Topspin gets outof his seat and runs after Impactor like a late sidekick. He offers the big purple bot a shoulder to lean on just incase he's too wasted to get home. He looks at the bouncer, "Hey, come on.. we're good for it. we're Autobots and trust worthy!" then he looks over to Powerglide, "He has a tab..? Yeah, put it on lover bot's tab!" he lets out a sadistic laugh as he looks up to Impactor, "Come on sir.. lets get you back." Strike Eagle decides against doing anymore tricks, even for a femme. He's sure to crash if he keeps this up, so he makes a clumsy vertical landing, transforming mid-air to fall on his aft. "Oof. Sorry hun, too much to drink. It can do lots. Some other time, yeah? Should be headin' back..." Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Air Raid says, "Hey, let's get goin', ain't feelin' too hot." Powerglide says, "No! No way! I felt AWFUL and I had to stay and deal with it!" Powerglide says, "Now it's your turn!" Air Raid says, "Screw that noise!" Impactor manages to get passed the bouncer and out into the street, just in time to bear witness to the death of a trashcan. "Raid, that's quite enough. Alright mechs, time ta leave ... before we get in any trouble!" he grumbles, hearing the sound of sirens in the background. "Crap." Sandstorm says, "You just might be if you get any drunker *snicker*" Air Raid says, "Ughh." Windshear hears the sirens and just stays in his seat. He hasnt done anything and hes barely even buzzing for that matter. He just sits there calmly with his drink and his TF cig and watches everyone else. "Oh no no! It's okay! Leave me with the check!" Powerglide snorts. "Jerks!" He pulls a credit card out of...somewhere and rests it on the table. "They can just keep it for all I care. Just between me and you, I don't even know whose it is! Ha!" Powerglide stands up and waddles towards the exit. "Oh, hey, Windshear. It's...not going to be awkward when we see eachother in battle, right?" Catechism smirks as she hears the sirens, but she covers up the look quickly, and she tries to sound encouraging, "Oh, you're fine, Air Raid! I'm sure that you can handle it. No little drink can stop you!" All the same, Catechism starts to edge away, looking at the layout of the roads. Windshear smirks, "Naa, dont worry about it..." he says that smoothly.. too smoothly some might say. Air Raid tries several times to get back to his feet, and eventually manages to succeed. With a look of triumph, he answers Catechism, "Yer a sweet dame, s'too bad yer on the wrong side! Hey Imp! ...Oh slag, maybe we should go...w-we've got a shuttle, right?" Powerglide still looks a little uneasy. "O-okay. But uh..." He scratches his chin. "How can I put this.. You know where to find me if you need me, is all I'm saying. Alllriiighty then..." Powerglide makes for the exit quick like. Impactor says, "Where did I park that thing?" Air Raid says, "Th' frag!? No!" Impactor elbows Powerglide when he gets outside, "Where's my shuttle dude?" "You lost our shuttle!?" sputters Raid. Saboteur Foxfire says, "Now, now, 'Glide. Be nice." Powerglide says, "Well, he DID go wandering off with a Decepticon.." Air Raid says, "Peej... you're /totally/ into that mech." Powerglide shrugs. "How am I supposed to know!?" Air Raid says, "What did that human do to you!" Powerglide says, "That's crazy talk!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "...I'm afraid to ask." Windshear almost chokes on the sip of his drink he was takign when Powerglide says that but doesnt reply to it. Instead he hears panic about a shuttle and hears the sirens gettign closer. Mmm perhaps he should make his way out of there. The Seeker stands, tosses some credits on the table he was sitting at to cover his two drinks and heads out of the bar and away from the Autobots, "Been real..." he mutters and looks at the layout of the buildings real quick mapping out a good flight path. Powerglide says, "WE DO NOT MENTION HER. EVER." Air Raid says, "Why not??" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Wait, what human? Astoria?" Powerglide says, "AH!" Powerglide says, "DON'T!" Saboteur Foxfire snickers. Powerglide says, "Don't say that name." Saboteur Foxfire whispers, "Astoria!" Sandstorm says, "Oooh, harsh." Powerglide says, "WHAT did I just say!?" Air Raid busts up. Sandstorm then asides to the rest of the channel, "... Who's Astoria?" Air Raid says, "PRIMUS Sandy." Nightbeat says, "Uuuuh... currently? A wanted terrorist. It's complicated." Air Raid says, "Peej likes 'em dangerous... or mechly." Saboteur Foxfire says, "She's got the hots for 'Glide." Powerglide says, "Geez you guys.." "Okay boyos, time ta book it old school style!" Impactor sighs, giving up on finding their shuttle. Suddenly a barrage of futuristic hover crafts burst onto the scene with sirens and lights ablazing. Spotlights shine from the vehicles all around the arean, soon converging on the Autobots and Decepticons present. "CYBERTRONIANS, HALT! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR FLYING UNDER THE INFLUENCE AND/OR AIDING A CRIMINAL ACT ON A ..." one of the police officers announces, pausing to turn to his partner. "..Where was I, oh yes. AIDING A CRIMINAL ACT ON A TUESDAY!" "I BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING, AIR RAID!" Powerglide shouts, his hands in the air so the police can't use the whole 'we didn't know he was unarmed thing' if they start shooting him. Windshear was all set to transform when this all happens. He frowns. What the slag is so special about tuesday? He glances at Carechism. "Do they really think they can detain /us/?" he rumbles. Catechism shouts, "It's not Tuesday in New Zealand! I'm pretty sure I still have New Zealand citizenship!" Okay, so getting thrown in the drunk tank with Powerglide, two Wreckers, an Aerialbot, and Windshear? Not her idea of a party. Stupid Six Lasers. Air Raid waves his hands about, threateningly, "I DIDN'T DO JACK! Dammit Peej, why didn't you just pay the tab you stupid aerial-reject!? I can't go to jail again!!" Air Raid says, "SunnuvaGLITCH! YOU ALL SUCK! GRGHH!" Powerglide says, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Topspin says, "What did I do?" Air Raid says, "It's not my fault!!" Powerglide says, "Naw, you're cool. IT'S AIR RAID'S FAULT!" Air Raid says, "NRGHHH STUPID PLANE!" Powerglide says, "I am frowning really hard at you right now." Air Raid says, "GO MAKE OUT WITH YOUR TERRORIST GIRLFRIEND." Impactor puts his hands up into the air, "Alright lads ... take a couple a' notes." he whispers behind him as he steps forward. "Sorry 'bout the misunderstanding here. I'm sure we can come to some sort of..ACK!" he shouts out, as he's set upon by seventeen police officers with stun batons. "CEASE YOUR RESISTANCE! THE REST OF YOU, INTO THE TRANSPORT!" an officer takes a pause from the beatdown to point to a large police van. "I'm not resisting!" the Wrecker leaders shouts, as he's soon carted into the craft under escort. Air Raid, despite it all, can still laugh at Impactor getting batoned. Before he's batoned himself, in the back of his helm, for lingering. "OW! OW! OKAY!" he screams, and sulks into the transport. Windshear does not beleive this is happening. He didnt do anything. Ha has no idea what Cate is going about New Zealand either and decides theres no way hes moving toward that police van. He stands his ground and sneers, "Make me... I didnt do anything!" "Oh screw this! I can't go to jail again!" Powerglide makes a break for it, pushing Topspin out of the way. He gets about two feet before tripping and falling on his face. Sandstorm says, "... But which one?" Air Raid says, "....Aahahahaha!" Air Raid says, "Oh Peej, you're a treat." Sandstorm says, "I mean, when you think about it, the femmes are terrorists against the Decepticons..." While Windshear plays tough, Catechism just puts her hands up and comes quietly. She gets whacked with stun batons a few times for her troubles, and she glares sullenly. Cyclonus played nice with the authorities on Nepsa, she remembers. Maybe she can talk to some of his old contacts, get out of this... Impactor screams "Rodney King!" as he's stuffed inside the paddy wagon, restriction binds on his arms which halt transformation and abilities. Air Raid vanishes out of reality. Air Raid has left. Impactor has disconnected. Windshear stands his ground till several of the cops charge him at once and unleash stun stick carnage on him... he puts up a hell of a fight but when its over hes sitting in the wagon with the rest, "well this sucks." is all he rumbles. Powerglide has disconnected.